Vuelve a mí
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Katniss y Peeta están en el lago. Entonces ella suelta una frase demasiado difícil y simple que provoca un efecto terrorífico en Peeta. /Situado después de Sinsajo, antes del epílogo y antes de la frase mítica de *Me amas, ¿real o no real?*


**Os presento a mi primer fanfic de Peeta y Katniss. ¡Espero que os guste!**

Peeta y yo caminábamos tranquilamente por el bosque, dados de la mano. Hacía ya dos años desde la rebelión y nos apoyábamos mutuamente. Quise llevarle por primera vez al lago de mi padre. Quería mostrarle aquél bello lugar, con tanta vida y sin apenas tristeza.

-¿Adónde me llevas?- pregunta frunciendo levemente el ceño a medida que nos adentrábamos más entre la maleza del bosque. Le sonreí levemente y tiré de él para que se diera más prisa, suspiró y fue más rápido. Este lugar me recordaba a Gale, pero aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Este momento nos pertenecía a Peeta y a mí. Nuestro momento juntos.

Al cabo de un rato pude vislumbrar el claro en el que se encontraba el lago.

-¡Mira! ¡Allí es!- dije señalando el lugar, Peeta alzó la vista para mirarlo y luego sonrió ampliamente.

Aminoramos el paso y llegamos al lago, que seguía igual que años atrás; Perfecto.

Peeta se quedó observándolo con admiración y yo lo imité. Nos sentamos juntos en la fresca hierba y saqué una bolsa que llevaba escondida llena de comida antes de ver que Peeta hacía lo mismo. Lo miré divertida y él me devolvió la mirada. Soltamos una carcajada.

Sacamos toda la comida de las bolsas: yo había traído unos sándwiches de carne asada y él pan y bollos. Comenzamos a comer con calma, aunque fue difícil después de la caminata por el bosque que, a lo largo de los años, sus hierbas crecían más provocando que fuese algo difícil de andar por sus parajes. Nos llenamos al momento.

-¡Dios, no puedo más!- exclamó Peeta dejándose caer de espaldas con las manos en el estómago. Yo reí ante su gesto y me levanté, no sin antes hacerle una caricia en las manos haciendo que él sonriese y cerrase los ojos. Me acerqué al lago y me quité los zapatos, dispuesta a meter los pies en el agua. Lo hice y solté un leve gritito. Estaba helada. Escuché a Peeta reír detrás de mí y amplié mi sonrisa. Era un momento perfecto, con paz y amor. Pero entonces no se me ocurrió decir otra estupidez que la siguiente:

-No nos vendría mal una copa de esas para vomitar del Capitolio ahora, ¿verdad?- no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que escuché un ruido extraño detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta con rapidez, a la defensiva. Entonces, lo que vi me desconcertó y alarmó; Peeta estaba de pie, apretando los puños y con la mirada clavada en mí. Pero no me asustó su postura, si no su forma de mirarme; fría, calculadora, fulminante y… con odio. Todo rastro de amor se había ido de sus ojos. Me acerqué lentamente a él, controlando mis movimientos y los suyos. Cuando estuve a pocos centímetros de él pude observar mejor sus ojos. No se veía ni un destello azul, todo era negro. Ahí comprendí lo que mi mente no había querido asimilar… le estaba dando un ataque. Un ataque contra mí. Ahora el veneno de las ratrevíspulas le recorría la sangre hasta llegar a su cerebro y alterar sus recuerdos sobre mí. Pero, ¿por qué? Entonces uní los cabos y lo supe; lo que dije antes, sobre las copas. Eso fue antes de… su secuestro. Ese recuerdo había sido alterado. Me alejé de él con la mirada asustada y triste. Se me nubló la mirada y empezaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Peeta…- susurré. Frené en cuanto sentí el agua helada congelando mis pies. Mi primera idea fue meterme en el lago pero la lógica me dijo que me daría una hipotermia en poco tiempo. La segunda fue salir corriendo, pero sin duda él me alcanzaría. La tercera fue tan terrible que la aparté inmediatamente de mis pensamientos, aunque una parte de mi cabeza la guardó… Matarlo, o, al menos, intentarlo. Matar a mi Peeta. Mi chico del pan. Mi diente de león amarillo.

Volví a acercarme a él y cuando estuve lo bastante cerca para que pudiese matarme, Peeta agarró un cuchillo. Ahogué un grito cuando intentó clavármelo. Salí corriendo pisando cosas cortantes en el camino, como piedras y algunos cadáveres de peces abandonados por los pájaros. Aún así no paré hasta que su olor me llegó a las fosas nasales y me obligué a frenar, dándolo todo por perdido. Me di la vuelta con cuidado y me negué a mirarle a la cara, ahora desfigurada por el odio y el desprecio hacia mi persona. Me agarró por las muñecas sin soltar el cuchillo pero manteniéndolo fuera de mi alcance. Me hacía daño, las muñecas me dolían como mil demonios, pero más me dolió cuando él pasó la hoja del cuchillo por mi antebrazo, haciéndome un corte que parecía infinito. No podía parar de soltar lágrimas, entonces Peeta me empujó al suelo y caímos, él encima de mí. Mi mente se cuestionó una pregunta con una respuesta muy clara: ¿por qué no me defiendo? Muy fácil, porque no podría soportar hacerle daño, nunca. Porque lo amaba como a nada en el mundo. Lo amo. Pero nunca se lo había dicho, él siempre me lo decía a mí, luego yo le respondía con un 'te quiero' entrecortado y él me lanzaba una mirada triste intentando ser ocultada por una sonrisa. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y decidí intentarlo. Me deshice de su agarré mientras sentía la sangre correr por mis brazos y manos, manchándome la ropa. Alcé la mirada y observé sus ojos, ahora negros por el odio. Puse mis manos en su cara ganándome una mirada de asco. Me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta y cogí aire.

-Peeta… mi Peeta- dije acariciándole el rostro con amor- Vuelve a mí, no te dejes controlar, por favor…- vi que me miraba intensamente y que contenía la respiración, alargó sus manos y apartó las mías de su cara agarrándome de nuevo por las muñecas. Solté un quejido de dolor y lo dije:

-Te amo, más que a nada.- dije en un susurro. Él me miró y noté que aflojaba su agarre. Quería mirar mis heridas en los brazos, pues me estaba desangrando, pero sabía que si lo hacía, si apartaba la mirada de la suya, lo perdería de nuevo. Así que me contuve, mientras que sentía cómo perdía mis fuerzas y observaba con admiración cómo sus pupilas se hacían más pequeñas hasta adquirir su tono azul celeste. Vi que él recobraba la razón y yo, antes de caer inconsciente, volvía a susurrar esas exquisitas palabras:

-Te amo.

…...

Sentía los músculos de mi cuerpo recobrando la vida, el movimiento. Aunque sentí un dolor fuerte en los antebrazos, lo ignoré. Abrí los ojos con cuidado, era de noche, estaba en una camilla de hospital… de nuevo. Suspiré y entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Peeta estaba sentado en una silla a mi lado con la cabeza entre las manos mientras soltaba unos sollozos apenas audibles de no ser por la falta de sonido en el lugar. Intenté alargar la mano pese al dolor y apoyarla en su cabeza, jugando con sus rizos rubios.

-Peeta…- intenté decir, pero todavía no había encontrado mi voz, por lo que salió un quejido raro. Él alzó la mirada. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas y los ojos rojos.

-Lo siento.- susurró y lo volvió a decir repetidas veces, tuve que obligarme a mover las dos manos para acunar su rostro.

-No pasa nada…- ¡anda! Mi voz ha vuelto, pensé con sarcasmo.

-Katniss, casi te mato…-dijo con la voz cargada de dolor.

-Peeta, por favor, olvídalo y ven aquí- dije señalando al hueco a mi lado en la camilla, quería sentirlo conmigo. Negó con la cabeza y yo gruñí. – No es una opción- mascullé, él me miró y yo le devolví la mirada suplicante, al final asintió a regañadientes y se tumbó a mi lado, cara a cara conmigo.

-Te amo- susurré, de nuevo.

-Te amo – dijo antes de darme un beso en los labios con sumo cuidado.

**Siento no haber hecho un final más elaborado, pero esque tengo prisa. Los estudios y eso.. ¡puf! **

***Montenegro***


End file.
